


Tasman

by moomoo42



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Powers, Can talk to animals, New Team Member, lived on an island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: Tas has lived on an island for as long as he can remember, until he meets the team.





	1. Chapter 1

I’m running as fast as I can through the pine trees without my powers, but she’s gaining on me. I need to change my tactics. She has the advantage on the ground, so I need to climb. I look around until I see a large tree with lots of branches. Easier for me to climb and a lot harder for her, the branches will only get in her way. I run to the tree and jump grabbing one of the branches, before pulling myself up. I continue climbing hearing her get closer with every meter, until I’m on a long branch that leads to another. I start running along it getting ready to jump across to the next tree. Suddenly I see a large figure coming towards me from the sky. It’s too late. I can’t escape. I sigh excepting my fate. I feel talons gripping my shoulders and my feet leave the branch, before landing on the ground next to her.

‘We caught you.’ She purrs.

“You were cheating! I thought it was only you Tasha. Not you and Jake!” I say annoyed.

‘You have to expect the unexpected!’ Jake squawks landing next to us.

“Yeah, yeah.” I say rolling my eyes. “If you had let me use my powers, I could have won easily.” 

‘That’s why you need normal training! You rely to much on your powers.’ Tasha says. ‘It’s getting late, let’s go to the river and catch some dinner.’ Once we get there Jake and Tasha just look at me.

“What, I have to do it by myself?”

‘Training.’ They answer in unison whilst getting comfortable.

“Can I at least use my powers?” I ask sighing.

Once they nod I walk up to the water and looking down at my reflection making my long brown hair hang down. Closing my eyes, I push the power in myself to the top of my back, my eyes and the tips of my fingers. I feel my nails turn to talons and wings sprout from my back stretching out before laying against me. I open my eyes, my vision is now clearer and look at my reflection. My eyes are now filled by my irises that have gone from green to yellow and on my back are the brown and white wings of a hawk.

‘Oi! Tas! Stop looking at your reflection and start fishing. I’m hungry!’ Jake squawks impatiently.

‘You’re one to talk. All you do is look at your reflection!’ Tasha says.

I ignore them opening my wings wide and flap them until I’m lifted off the ground. I fly up above the water and use my hawk eyes to see the fish better. I wait until I see two fish swimming next to each other close to the surface. I dive down my talons ready and grab the fish one in each hand. I pull up from the water and fly over to Tasha and Jake who are waiting, dropping the two fish.

‘Two at once, good job.’ Tasha says.

‘Only two? Get three and it will be a good job.’ Jake says ruffling his feathers.

“How? I only have two hands.”

‘Your beak.’ He replies simply.

“I don’t have a beak.”

‘Then your mouth.’ I roll my eyes turning and flying back over the river. It takes a few minutes of ignoring Jake bragging about his past hunts to see three fish in the right position. I dive talons and teeth read. Once I’m out of the water I have three fish. I land on the shore dropping the fish in-between Jake and Tasha.

“There. Happy?” I say looking at Jake.

‘It’s ok, but I could of caught four.’ He says smugly.

“How would you catch the fourth one? With your wing?” I ask sarcastically. Jake goes to answer but I interrupt him. “Never mind, I don’t want to know.”

‘It’s getting dark, we should head back to the cave.’ says Tasha standing and moving towards the mountain in the middle of the island. I turn to Jake.

“I’ll race you.” I say starting to run without waiting for an answer.

‘That’s cheating!’ Jake shouts. As I run I feel my body changing again. My wings disappear, my talons change into claws, cheetah prints appear down both my sides, my ears are replaced by the ears of a cheetah and a tail swishes behind me as I run. Now in my cheetah form I can run a lot faster, but I can hear Jakes wings flapping behind me and I can see Tasha running on all fours right next to me. We arrive, Tasha and I run into a cave in the side of the mountain while Jake flies above us taking a different entrance.

Once Tasha and I are inside I look up to a large hole above us out the side of the cave. Water cascades from the lip of the hole creating a waterfall, which then lands in a pool that connects to the sea. In the centre of the cave is a fire and next to that is a pile of leaves that is my bed. I sit next to the fire changing back to my human form. I add some more wood while Jake lands on one side of me and Tasha curls up on the other. I start to stroke her head gently.

“Mickey is coming back tomorrow right?” I ask.

‘Michael? Yeah. He should be.’ Tasha purrs.

“I can’t wait to go swimming with him again.” I say cooking two of the fish while Tasha eats two others and Jake has one himself.

‘You can swim by your self.’ Jake suggests.

“Yeah, but its lot more fun with Mickey.” I reply finishing my second fish. I yawn loudly tired from training.

‘Get some sleep.’ I nod at Tasha before crawling over to my leaf bed and falling into a deep sleep.

&&&

I’m distracted from eating breakfast to the sound of someone calling my name. I stand up and look towards the voice. In the pool I see Michael flapping his flippers.

“Mickey! You’re back!” I shout excited.

‘Tas! I missed you.’ I run to the edge of the pool waking the others who were still asleep.

‘Michael, it’s been a while.’ Jake says.

‘How was it?’ Tasha asks.

‘Great, but I really missed swimming with Tas.” I smile at him.

“Let’s go then.” I say happily. Michael turns and swims down towards the sea. I dive in to the water my body changing as I do so. My legs join together into a tail and my irises get larger and turn dark. When I hit the water I have fully changed into my dolphin form. I swim out to the sea catching up to Michael.

‘Where do you want to swim to today?’ Michael squeaks. I can’t speak normally under water so I have to speak dolphin.

‘How about the wreck of the ship you found me on?’ I ask.

‘Okay!’ He whistles. We both turn in the right direction and start to swim. We arrive at the large white boat that I arrived at this island on ten years ago on the ocean floor. On its side reads ‘Tasman’ which is what Tasha, Jake and Mickey named me. We explore the large boat together chasing each other and having fun going up for air every few minutes. After playing around for a while we take a break swimming to the surface.

“I missed swimming with you.” I say talking normally out of the water. Mickey is about to reply when we both see something above us.

‘What’s that?’ Mickey asks confused.

“It’s one of those sky boats humans ride in! Remember last time we saw one?” I reply.

‘When… When those humans took you!’ He realizes.

“Yes. And humans after that who came on normal boats went after Tasha! We need to go see if she’s ok!” Mickey agrees and we dive into the water and swim under the island towards the cave. We swim through the tunnels under the island until I see the water entrance of the cave above us. I swim upwards and jump out of the entrance changing into human form mid jump before somersaulting on the floor to break my fall.

“Tasha!” I call not seeing her. “I’m going to go look for her and Jake.” I say. Without looking to see if Mickey heard me, I run out of the cave. I’m about to change into cheetah form, when I hear humans talking. I sneak up next to the noise and see a bunch of humans. I hide behind a tree so that they can’t see me. I peak around the tree. There are a group of humans six of them weirdly dressed and tied up.

“You’re dead! The Justice League won’t be able to find you in time.” One of the men says.

“Don’t you dare! Do you really want to be on Batmans bad side.” The smallest captured human growls angrily. He has black hair, a weird black thing over his eyes and a black and red costume o with an R on his chest. The others just laugh making the six tied up people angry.

“Time to die!” one of them shouts pulling out a knife and going to stab the smallest human.

“Robin!” the others shout. As much as I hate humans I can’t let this ‘Robin’ die. I jump out from my hiding place and knee the man with the knife in the side of the head. Another of the men is about to attack me when Tasha jumps out and starts attacking them, Jake coming to help her. I run to Robin and his five friends and start to untie them I start with Robin then move to a man with black hair, blue eyes and a black shirt with a red ‘S’ on it. I realise he isn’t tied up.

“… Necklace…” he manages to say weakly. I look at his neck and see a necklace with a green stone. I grab it and pull it off. When I move it away from him he starts to look stronger, so I throw it as far as I can. “Thanks.” He says standing. I turn to see that all the men are knocked out except his friends who are free and facing Tasha and Jake their weapons ready. Tasha and Jake are ready to attack to, I quickly run in between them.

‘Tasha! Stop!’ I say so that the humans can’t understand me.

‘But they’re humans!’ She replies.

‘So?’ I ask.

‘Humans are evil!’ Jake squawks.

‘I’m a human.’ I say making them freeze. I turn back to the humans. “Are you ok?” I ask so they understand.

“We are fine thanks to you.” A tanned man with short white hair and gills says.

“You have gills?” I say confused. If he’s like me he would hide them on land, so what is he?

“I’m Atlantian.” He replies.

“Really?” I ask excited. “I’ve always wanted to go there ever since Mickey told me about it.” The man is about to reply when I hear something above us. I turn to see a group of weirdly dressed people flying down towards us. I hear someone next to me say.

“The Justice League.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I was concentrating on other works.

“The justice League.” I hear some one say next to me.  
  
“The Justice League?” I ask confused.  
  
“You don’t know who they are?” The Atlantian asks making me shake my head.  
  
“Well you’re about to meet them.” Robin says stepping forward to stand closer to where they will land.  
  
“Well not all of them. Just our mentors and green lantern.” A boy in a yellow outfit with red hair says happily.  
  
“Yeah. Our mentors.” I hear the boy with an ‘S’ on his shirt mutter angrily. The people land in front of us some jumping off a weird green platform and one running in from the water lightning all around him. I start backing away slowly, but Robin stops me.  
  
“Stay. We need to talk to you.” He says with a comforting smile. A man who looks a little like a bat steps forward scowling and looks at robin.  
  
“Explain.” He says in a deep voice.  
  
“The mission you sent us on was a trap, they managed to capture us while we were making an escape. They brought us here saying that they would be able to finish us before you get here. And they would of if it wasn’t for… um… I didn’t get your name.” He says turning to me. I look to Tasha and Jake for help, but they’re gone. Probably hiding ready to attack.  
  
“Tas.” I say looking back at Robin.  
  
“Why are you here on this island? No humans live here.” The human bat says.  
  
“I do.” I reply.  
  
“By yourself?” The red head asks.  
  
“No. I live with Tasha, Jake and Mickey.”  
  
“Can we meet them?” A man wearing green with a bow asks.  
  
“No.” I say straight away. I might not be able to escape if they’re bad, but the others can.  
  
“Why not?” Robin asks stepping forward.  
  
“I don’t even know your names other then Robin and that’s because the others called it out. Why should I trust you?” I ask narrowing my eyes. The others all look at each other in realisation.  
  
“Oh man. We didn’t introduce ourselves did we? I’m Kid Flash and this is the Flash.” The red head says looking sheepish while pointing to the man who ran in lightning.  
  
“Hello Megan! I’m so sorry. I’m Megan and this is my uncle Jon.” A green girl says, smiling brightly. She doesn’t look like any human I’ve ever seen before other then the man she introduced.  
  
“I’m Artemis and this is my mentor Green Arrow.” A blond girl wearing green holding a bow says pointing to the other archer.  
  
“I’m Aqua lad, but you can call me Kaldur and this is my King people know him as Aqua man.” The Atlantian says politely while a blond man with gills steps forward.  
  
“Call me Green Lantern.” A man wearing green says.  
  
Next the boy I helped says. “Super boy.”  
  
“Can we meet them now?” The Flash asks.  
  
“It’s up to them.” I say looking to my left where I know they’re hiding. Everyone’s eyes follow my gaze. Some of the bushes rustle before moving aside to reveal Tasha. I’m guessing that she told Jake to stay behind just in case we get in trouble. Some of the people shuffle nervously behind me. ‘Tasha.’ I say so only Tasha will understand me.  
  
“You speak cheetah? That’s awesome!” Kid Flash shouts making Tasha growl at him from the sudden loud noise. Robin hits him over the back of the head.  
  
‘I like that Robin child. Much better then the monkey.’ Tasha says smiling though only I can tell she’s smiling. I chuckle at what she said.  
  
“What did she say?” Robin asks curiously.  
  
“She said that she likes you.” I reply making Robin smile.  
  
“Did she say something about me?” Kid Flash asks excited.  
  
“She called you a monkey.” This makes a few of the people around me snicker and Kid Flash deflate  
  
“Where’s that hawk from earlier?” Robin asks.  
  
‘Jake! You can come out now. They seem nice.’ I squawk into the bushes. Jake flies up out of the trees going a full circle in the sky before he lands gracefully on my arm. ‘Show off.’  
  
“Wow.” I look back to see all of the people staring amazed. Except for Batman who doesn’t look bothered.  
  
“He’s amazing!” Megan says happily, making Jake stand straighter and ruffle his feathers.  
  
“Don’t compliment him. His ego is big enough already.” I say making Jake squawk and fly onto Megan’s shoulder. Everyone laughs while I roll my eyes. “Any way it was nice meeting some good humans, but it’s getting late and I should get back.”  
  
“What do you mean ‘good humans’?” Batman asks in his deep voice.  
  
“Well all of the other humans that came here, came to hunt or do experiments. It’s good to know that not all humans are bad.” I reply.  
  
“There are a lot more good humans out there. You should come meet them!” Wally says excited.  
  
“How?” I ask.  
  
“Come with us.” Robin answers.  
  
I turn to Tasha who’s looking right back at me.  
  
‘It’s up to you. I would like for you to stay, but it would be good for you to spend some time with your own kind.’ She says.  
  
‘Yeah. These people seem nice, I think you should trust them.’ Jake squawks.  
  
“If you come with us you will go on missions with the team and help people while you do. We will also provide you somewhere to stay and food to eat.” Batman says. I think about it. I would like to meet some more nice humans, but I would miss Micky, Jake and Tasha. One more look at Tasha tells me what I need to do. I’ve made my decision.  
  
“I’ll go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you want Tasman to spend more time with?


End file.
